Drażnienie
by Annormal
Summary: Jesteśmy nastolatkami, Naruto. Nawet gorzej, nastoletnimi chłopcami. Seks zaprząta nasze myśli przynajmniej przez połowę czasu.
1. Chapter 1

_Tłumaczenie to jest absolutnie spontaniczne i niezamierzone. Betowała przecudna **nika0645**. Wszystkie kwiotki, które zostały są efekt mojej radosnej ignorancji i/lub niewiedzy. Tak na marginesie – jakby nie patrzeć mamy to do czynienia z dialogiem, a język mówiony często ma niewiele wspólnego z poprawnością językowo-stylistyczną._

_**Tytuł oryginalny:** Banter_  
_**Autor oryginału: **The Raven and the Fox_  
_**Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację:** Tak (i to dość entuzjastyczna)_  
_**Tytuł tłumaczenia:** Drażnienie_  
_**Tłumacz: **Annormal_  
_**Długość:** Nieco ponad 3500 słów (1/2)_  
_**Pairing: **Jedyny słuszny - SasuNaru_  
_**Gatunek:** Romans/Humor_  
_**Ostrzeżenia:** PWP - Plot? What Plot? (Porn Without Plot), nastoletnie eksperymenty, liczne przekleństwa_  
_**Uwagi autora: **Czego nauczyłam się pisząc historię będącą samym dialogiem? No cóż._  
_1. Ilość akcji jest ograniczona. Każda czynność koniecznie musi być nazwana przez osobę, która ją wykonuje albo inną postać._  
_2. Wprowadzanie przerw między wypowiedziami jest niezwykle trudne. Nie da się uniknąć nadużywania wielokropków i myślników._  
_3. Istnieje pewna możliwość, że czytelnik w pewnym momencie przestanie się orientować kto i co mówi._  
_4. Całowanie nie może trwać zbyt długo._  
_5. Bohaterowie muszą rozmawiać podczas absolutnie wszystkiego.  
**Uwagi tłumacza: **Cóż, przez wzgląd na dość specyficzną naturę tekstu momentami miałam niemały problem z zapisem. Mam tu na myśli głównie wielką/małą literę – przy takiej ilości onomatopei, pardon, dźwięków orgazmicznych i wielokropków niekiedy ciężko było wyłapać jak to do końca powinno być zapisane. I jeszcze w kwestii samych onomatopei – tekst jest nimi wręcz naszpikowany, zwłaszcza końcówka, nie dodawałam w tej materii nic od siebie, tylko przepisywałam za autorką. Stąd też upraszam o uprzejme zignorowanie „ah", które pojawia się cokolwiek często. W kwestii wyjaśnienia – wiem, że w języku polskim mamy „aCH" i „aHa", ale i tak zostawiłam to bez mojej ingerencji. Tłumaczę to sobie w ten sposób, że nie zostało to użyte w kontekście „ach, znowu skończyła się kawa", a raczej „aaaaahhhh!", którego to znaczenia wyjaśniać raczej nie muszę. Lojalnie uprzedzam, że mięcho lata w ilościach hurtowych – tak, miałam ochotę trochę ten tekst ocenzurować, bo to aż razi moje arystokratyczne oczy, ale ostatecznie doszłam do wniosku, że pozwolę chłopakom trochę powyklinać._  
_**Uwaga specjalna: **Naruto należy w zupełności do Kishimoto._

* * *

- Naruto.

- Mhm.

- Wypierdalaj z mojego łóżka, idioto.

- A co, boisz się, że znajdę twoje świerszczyki?

- Widziałeś już moje świerszczyki.

- No tak, ale skąd pewność, że nie masz ich więcej?

- Młocie…

- Ha! Zgadłem, prawda? Czemu nie pozwolisz mi ich zobaczyć? To gejooooowskie magazyny?

- Nie zachowuj się jak młot, młocie.

- A więc tak! Uchiha Sasuke nigdy nie wypowiada się tak monosylabicznie.

- Najwyraźniej właśnie to robię, Uzumaki Naruto. Naprawdę uważasz, że gdybym, oczywiście czysto teoretycznie, był w posiadaniu gejowskich magazynów, to trzymałbym je w tym samym miejscu co normalne, heteroseksualne świerszczyki? Wiedząc, że tutaj przyjdziesz?

- Nie sądziłem, że wygłosisz mi tutaj elaborat o tym jak to nie rajcuje cię gejowskie porno. No dalej draniu, gdzie one są?

- Hn. Nieważne, przeszukaj sobie mój pokój, śmiało. I tak niczego nie znajdziesz.

- Tylko się nie obraź jeśli mi się przypadkiem uda. O, masz ciężarki? Nie zgadłbym, że katujesz swoją chudą dupę ćwiczeniami, nawet gdyby zależało od tego moje życie.

- Wybacz, że nie jestem jakimś pierdolonym gwiazdorem, który obnosi się z tym przed połową świata. Nie przynoś tego do łóżka, idioto.

- Dobra. Popatrz, nawet odłożyłem je dokładnie tam, gdzie je znalazłem, żeby nie zaszkodzić twojej nerwicy natręctw. Hej, Sasuke, pokaż mi swój kaloryfer.

- Co? Co to za debilne żądanie?

- Chcę porównać! Chyba, że się boisz, iż wypadnę lepiej?

- Już ci kiedyś mówiłem, że nigdy nie starałem się aby zostać jakimś mięśniakiem.

- Przestań być takim popsuj-zabawą i ściągaj koszulkę albo zrobię to za ciebie.

- Co ty… zabieraj te łapska, młocie! Dobra, zdejmę tą pierdoloną koszulkę. Już. Zadowolony?

- Hmm… nie jest źle, zważywszy na twoje kościste dupsko. Zrób coś dla mnie i napnij mięśnie.

- Uh.

- No już! Napnij.

- Okej, a teraz co… ej!

- Wyluzuj, pedale. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy twoje mięśnie nie są sflaczałe. A tak w ogóle to nie są.

- Co ty nie powiesz.

- Łał, ale masz miękką skórę. Używasz jakiegoś specjalnego nawilżacza, czy coś?

- A żebyś wiedział, idioto. A teraz możesz łaskawie przestać pieścić mój brzuch?

- Co… och. Przepraszam. Uch…

- Więc, Naruto. Jak tam twój kaloryfer? Naprawdę jest aż tak imponujący, czy tylko blefowałeś?

- Jakbyś nie wiedział, draniu. To nie podlega dyskusji. Mój kaloryfer to zabójca.

- Doprawdy? Przekonajmy się.

- Czekaj, pozwól mi najpierw zdjąć koszulkę…

- Po co miałbyś się kłopotać? W końcu to nie tak, że chcę macać cię po klacie, czy coś. Dalej, napnij.

- Sasuke…!

- Rzeczywiście imponująco. Ale mimo to w dalszym ciągu nie zamierzam wyzwać cię na żaden pojedynek intelektualny.

- Tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek musiał. Miażdżysz mnie za każdym razem, gdy tylko otwierasz tą swoją parszywą gębę.

- …Naruto, jesteś owłosiony.

- Co! Nie jestem! To, że mam kilka włosów wokół pępka, nie znaczy jeszcze, że jestem _owłosiony_. Poza tym, ty nie masz co liczyć nawet na coś takiego, panienko.

- Moje włosy są bardziej szorstkie, ale tak czy inaczej, nie mam ich aż tyle. Dokąd dokładnie ciągnie się ta pieprzona ścieżynka?

- Hej, uważaj na palce! Z tego co pamiętam to miałeś nie pchać się tak głęboko!

- …nie masz nawet pojęcia jak to zabrzmiało.

- S-Sasuke!

- Dobra. Skoro tak bardzo chciałeś ściągnąć swoją koszulkę, to zrób to. Rozbierz się.

- Nie, dopóki nie zetrzesz tego brudnego uśmieszku ze swojej twarzy. Sasuke! Przestań!

- Staram się, naprawdę się staram, ale po prostu…

- Mógłbyś przestać zachowywać się jak rasowy homo? Nie zamierzam urządzać przed tobą żadnego pierdolonego striptizu!

- Poczujesz się lepiej jeśli się odwrócę?

- Ty… ugh, a rób sobie co tam chcesz.

- Właśnie. Daj znać, kiedy już będę mógł patrzeć.

- Przysięgam, tylko pedał zrobiłby taki problem ze zdjęcia koszulki w obecności drugiego faceta.

- Z nas dwóch to ty robisz z tego problem.

- Zamknij się. Możesz się już odwrócić.

- Och, a więc jednak nie jesteś wściekle zarośniętym blond gorylem. Biorąc pod uwagę twój sposób wysławiania się, podejrzewałem, że…

- Odpierdol się, Sasuke.

- Tak, księżniczko.

- Właściwie to bez koszulki jest przyjemniej. To pieprzone lato jest wyjątkowo gorące.

- To dlatego, że ja jestem w pokoju.

- W twoich snach, draniu. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś nawet na randce.

- To tak jak ty. Nie jestem zainteresowany umawianiem się z jakąś durną, chichoczącą dziewczyną. Ty z kolei nie poderwałbyś żadnej nawet gdybyś próbował.

- Wiesz o tym, że cię nienawidzę, prawda? Każda dziewczyna w szkole wodzi za tobą maślanym wzrokiem, a ty, przysięgam, włóczysz się z kąta w kąt, jakbyś był gejem czy coś. Jeśli nie jesteś nimi zainteresowany, mógłbyś przynajmniej im to powiedzieć żeby mogły zmienić obiekt uczuć.

- Absolutnie wszyscy faceci musieliby zmienić orientację żeby te dziewczyny w końcu zwróciły uwagę na ciebie.

- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego tak właściwie się z tobą przyjaźnię? Racja, to dlatego, że nie mam nikogo innego. Sasuke, zastanawiałeś się kiedyś jak wygląda całowanie od strony praktycznej?

- W moim mniemaniu to jest obrzydliwe, zupełnie zbędne i wprowadza niepotrzebny zamęt.

- Mówisz o obślinianiu się wzajemnie, nie o całowaniu. Mam na myśli, że pierwszy pocałunek to niby taka ważna sprawa, ale o co właściwie tyle szumu skoro ludzie nie potrafią nawet robić tego prawidłowo?

- W pierwszym pocałunku kryje się coś więcej, tak sądzę. To poniekąd jak utrata dziewictwa. Co, swoją drogą, również musi być wyjątkowo mokre i nieprzyjemne.

- Ej, Sasuke. Oczywiście, że nie jest.

- A więc wolisz po prostu walić sobie konia, co Naruto? Tak jest lepiej, bo dziewczyny takie już są. Chyba lubią… ten rodzaj bliskości.

- Uch, oglądałeś ostatnio jakieś pornole, czy jak?

- Nie, idioto. Podczas ostatnich zajęć z wychowania seksualnego ci kretyni, którzy siedzieli w kącie cały czas o tym gadali.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że chodzę do klasy z takimi osobami.

- W takim razie uważaj się za szczęściarza. Chwalili się dziewczynami, które zaliczyli. Myślałem, że się porzygam.

- A co, sama idea posiadania dziewczyny cię odrzuca? Jesteś zupełnie _pewien_, że nie jesteś gejem? Co, do kurwy nędzy, masz przed oczami gdy walisz sobie konia?

- …a co gdybym powiedział „twoją twarz"?

- …Uch?

- Co gdybym ci powiedział, że nie kłamię?

- Uch, S-Sasuke, co ty próbujesz…

- Co gdybym ci powiedział, że każdej nocy śnię o twoim ciele?

- Kurwa, Sasuke!

- Tak?

- …Ja… rozpracowałem już twój żart. Wyjątkowo pokręcony, niesmaczny żart.

- …Właśnie.

- Och, dzięki Bogu.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zachowujesz się idiotycznie, Naruto?

- Czemu, bo nie jestem w stanie rozróżnić kiedy jesteś śmiertelnie poważny, a kiedy się ze mnie nabijasz? I właśnie dlatego odmówiłem gry w pokera!

- Zawsze sądziłem, iż zrobiłeś to dlatego, że nie znasz zasad.

- To też.

- Hn. Młot.

- Ale… to _był_ żart, prawda? To wszystko o czym mówiłeś – o waleniu konia. Tak naprawdę ty nie…

- Niby czemu cię to obchodzi?

- Czemu mnie to… Sasuke, naprawdę uważasz, że nie obeszłoby mnie to, iż ktoś robi sobie dobrze myśląc o mnie? To znaczy, pochlebiałoby mi to w pewien sposób, ale… ale to obrzydliwe!

- Hmm, chyba coś w tym jest.

- A poza tym, nawet jeśli to wszystko _jest_ prawdą i rzeczywiście jesteś jakimś zboczonym pedałem, to nikt normalny nie chciałby aby jego najlepszy przyjaciel myślał o nim w ten sposób, to jest po prostu…

- Naruto, mógłbyś _przestać_?

- Co? Ja tylko…

- Jestem zmęczony słuchaniem o tym jak to chce ci się wymiotować po usłyszeniu takich słów jak pedał, gej albo homoseksualista. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za każdym razem, gdy insynuujesz mi odmienną orientację, ranisz kogoś?

- …Sasuke, ja… ja nie chciałem… cóż, jeśli w jakiś sposób cię obraziłem, mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej.

- …W-prz'tu.

- Co? Nie słyszę co tam mamroczesz, mógłbyś wyraźniej?

- Powiedziałem, że w porządku!

- Czy ty… to znaczy, znasz kogoś kto jest gejem? O to chodzi?

- Coś w tym rodzaju.

- Co rozumiesz przez „coś w tym rodzaju"? Krótka piłka, znasz jakiegoś geja albo nie znasz.

- To nie zawsze jest takie proste, Naruto.

- Czemu? Woli działać w ukryciu, czy tak?

- Właśnie.

- To musi być trudne, to ukrywanie się. Nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak odważnym trzeba być, żeby przyznać się komuś, że kręcą cię faceci.

- Bo tak jest. A najgorsze jest to, że trzeba przez to przechodzić za każdym razem, gdy zdecydujesz się ujawnić. Nie jest wcale łatwiej.

- …Mówisz tak, jakbyś miał w tym jakieś doświadczenie.

- …

- Sasuke? Sasuke, spójrz na mnie. Spójrz na mnie!

- Idioto, zabieraj te łapska z mojego podbródka.

- Spójrz na mnie, ty dupku. Jesteś…?

- Pedałem?

- Sasuke, nie…

- Jeśli w taki sposób określasz mężczyzn, którzy zakochują się w innych mężczyznach, to tak.

- Sasu… cholera. Mówisz poważnie?

- Nie, kretynie, najwyraźniej po prostu próbuję wkręcić cię w najbardziej rozbudowany żart roku. A jak, kurwa, myślisz?

- …Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

- Bo to jest coś osobistego.

- Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem!

- Dokładnie.

- Czy w takim razie nie powinienem być poinformowanym o takich… Czekaj, co? Sasuke, nie zagryzaj warg, są wystarczająco spierzchnięte i bez tego. O co w tym wszystkim, do diabła, chodzi?

- Dobra. Chcesz wiedzieć? Powiem ci. Wcale nie żartowałem – od przeszło roku masturbuję się myśląc o tobie. Nie powiedziałem ci, że jestem gejem, ponieważ byłoby to równoważne z koniecznością powiedzenia przez _kogo_ dokładnie zmieniłem orientację, a także doskonale wiem jak rzucasz wyzwiskami „pedał" i „homo" na prawo i lewo. Sądzisz, że nie wiedziałem jak zareagujesz, gdy dowiesz się, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel pożąda cię od czasu, gdy go poznałeś?

- Ja… Sasuke…

- …Ty… prawdopodobnie powinieneś już iść.

- Ale…

- Po prostu się wynoś, dobra?

- …Nie.

- Idiota…

- C-czy pamiętasz, jak zapytałem cię o twój pierwszy pocałunek?

- …Tak.

- Um… a czy my możemy… to znaczy, może… sądzisz, że moglibyśmy… mmph!

- Mmn…

- Nnh… Sasu… mmh…

- Haah… Naruto, niech cię piekło pochłonie, gadasz za dużo.

- I mówi to ktoś, kto właśnie przerwał pocałunek, tylko po to aby się poskarżyć.

- Muszę oddychać, idioto.

- Zamknij się i pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz.

- …Naruto… mogę… wsadzić ci język do ust?

- C-co? Uch… no, skoro tak. W każdym razie to ciekawe zajęcia praktyczne i tak dalej, no nie?

- Mógłbyś łaskawie nie chrzanić mi tu o zajęciach praktycznych? Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem nie dalej jak pół minuty temu?

- Ja… ja tylko… próbuję jakoś to sobie poukładać, dobra? Udawanie, że to tylko eksperyment jest najlepszym na co mogę się w tej chwili zdobyć. A przynajmniej ja tak to widzę, dobra? W przeciwnym wypadku twoje szanse na wepchnięcie języka do mojej buzi są raczej marne.

- …Niech ci będzie. A teraz chodź tutaj. Mmh… Ja pierdolę, Naruto, jadłeś dzisiaj coś poza pomarańczami?

- Ej, zjadłem dzisiaj tylko trzy!

- Nie ma jeszcze nawet pory lunchu.

- Nieistotne. Ja pochłaniam w sposób niekontrolowany pomarańcze, a ty pomidory. Mm… czekaj, Sasuke, gdy ty kładziesz te ręce?

- Nazwij to potrzebą kontynuowania doświadczenia.

- Ale… mmn… dobra, nieważne. Uch, czy mogę…?

- Śmiało.

- Mm… Jesteś cholernie kościsty, Sasuke, mógłbym ci policzyć kręgi. Powinieneś jeść więcej, zamiast nieustannego żucia tych wszystkich liści mięty. Właściwie mogę ich również spróbować…

- Nie chcę cię martwić, ale tłuszcz nie odkłada się na _kręgosłupie_, debilu.

- I tak powinieneś jeść więcej. Kurde, czemu masz taką miękką skórę?

- Hn. Podoba ci się to?

- Jasne, to prawie jak u cholernej dziewczyny. Jesteś pewien, że nie wcierasz w siebie żadnych kremików?

- To raczej naturalne, wypraszam sobie. Mógłbyś, z łaski swojej, zabrać tę nogę? Siedzę właśnie na twoim kolanie i to tak jakby boli.

- Wybacz. Teraz lepiej… haah! Co to, do cholery, miało być, Sasuke?

- Co?

- Właśnie ocierałeś się kolanem o moje krocze, dupku, nie mów, że nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy…

- I co, podoba ci się? Kiedy to robię?

- Sasuke, przestań… nnh! Cz-czekaj… czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, Sasuke! Nie dmuchaj mi do ucha, ja… przestań, to łaskocze.

- Zachowujesz się idiotycznie. Absolutnie komicznie.

- Cóż, _przepraszam_, ale nikt nigdy nie dobierał się do mnie w ten sposób!

- Jej. Jesteś żałosny.

- Palant.

- Lepiej dla mnie. Nie żebym narzekał.

- Lepiej? Lepiej, whaaaaaaaahhh…

- Naruto, twój puls wariuje. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko z tobą w porządku?

- Nie, Sasuke, nic nie jest w porządku, do kurwy nędzy! Mój najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie mnie molestuje, a ja… nnh…

- A ty co?

- A ja... czekaj, czemu przestałeś?

- Ponieważ czekam aż dokończysz zdanie. Oczywistym jest, że mój dotyk zbytnio cię rozprasza. Co zamierzałeś powiedzieć?

- S-Sasuke, ty dupku!

- Co, chcesz więcej?

- Nie, draniu!

- Och. W takim razie w porządku.

- Co… czekaj chwilę! Ja pierdolę, jesteś wyjątkowo podstępnym typem.

- Ha. Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie?

- Tylko czekasz na pretekst żeby dotknąć czyjegoś kutasa.

- Nie, Naruto. Czekam na pretekst żeby dotknąć _twojego_ kutasa.

- …Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak to dekoncentruje.

- …Wybacz.

- Uch, w kwestii tego co mówiłeś o zajęciach z wychowania seksualnego…

- Tak?

- Cóż, nie pamiętam żeby ktokolwiek mówił o tym kogo zaliczył, ale… no, pamiętasz jak rozdali nam banany żebyśmy ćwiczyli zakładanie prezerwatyw? Zaczęły się wtedy niewybredne żarciki i porównywanie rozmiarów. Czy… tak się zachowują heteroseksualni chłopcy?

- Jeśli coś sugerujesz, to pozwól mi przypomnieć, że ja nie jestem heteroseksualny, zapomniałeś?

- T-tak, a jako, że ja to ja i przyniosłoby ci to zapewne podwójne korzyści, to znaczy… Jak sądzisz, to w ogóle można porównywać w tych samych kategoriach?

- …Raczej tak.

- Ale to nie będzie tak jak z porównywaniem kaloryferów, prawda?

- Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić.

- R-racja.

- Cóż, panie przodem. Wyskakuj z gaci.

- Przepraszam? Mam penisa i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Czy fakt, że jesteś gejem, nie czyni cię przypadkiem bardziej kobiecym?

- Nie spodziewam się, że kiedykolwiek zdasz sobie sprawę jaką zniewagą było to bluźnierstwo. Poprzez „geja" rozumie się szeroko pojęte zainteresowanie tą samą płcią; parafrazując, jeśli podobają mi się mężczyźni, sam muszę być mężczyzną.

- Idąc tym tropem, to, że nazwałeś mnie panienką, sprawia, że wcale nie jesteś lepszy.

- …To chyba najmądrzejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś.

- Ty dra…

- Cóż, ty to zasugerowałeś, a ja mam poważny zamiar się podniecić albo… cokolwiek. W każdym razie, rozbieraj się.

- …Jesteś największym skurwysynem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem.

- Zawsze mogę ci pomóc w tym rozbieraniu. Czy przypadkiem nie mówiłeś wcześniej czegoś podobnego na temat mojej koszulki?

- Dobrze, już dobrze! Nie możesz się doczekać, żeby się dobrać do moich gaci?

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

- Przestać mnie ciągle rozpraszać!

- Odkąd jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem „powinieneś być poinformowany o takich rzeczach". Wyświadczam ci przysługę, której sam chciałeś.

- …Tch…

- Ty zasrańcu. Jesteś na wpół twardy.

- Zamknij się…

- Ciekawe dlaczego? Czyżbym to ja cię podniecił?

- Stul pysk, padalcu, nie podnieciłeś mnie!

- O co zakład, że mi się uda, gdy zrobię _to_.

- Nie… haah!

- Tak jak myślałem.

- Nie dotykaj mnie, zboczeńcu! Nie jestem gejem jak ty…

- W takim razie czemu ci stanął?

- Tak jak powiedziałem, nigdy wcześniej nie byłem z nikim tak blisko… mmh… Sasuke…

- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby komukolwiek stanął tak szybko.

- Sugerujesz, że jak wielu ludzi, widziałeś w takiej sytuacji, zboczeńcu?

- …Wybacz. Nikogo. Nie to miałem na myśli, ja… dla mnie to wszystko też jest nowe. Czy to przyjemne uczucie?

- O kurwa, tak… co? Nie przestawaj teraz, ty zbereźniku!

- Kładź się.

- C…

- Po prostu połóż się na łóżku. W ten sposób będzie nam łatwiej.

- Aha, okej. A co potem?

- A potem usiądę na twoich nogach, właśnie w ten sposób, tak żebyś nie mógł… uciec.

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, kretynie.

- Stajesz się zaskakująco uległy, Naruto…

- Zamknij się i mnie dotknij.

- Och, ale wydawało mi się, że wcale nie chcesz abym cię dotykał?

- Zmieniłem zdanie! Jeśli zamierzamy cokolwiek porównywać, obaj musimy być twardzi.

- Mm… już jesteśmy. Wolisz na mokro, prawda? Nie mam żadnego lubrykantu, ale jeśli naślinię moje palce…

- W tym momencie wyglądasz jak rasowa dziwka, z taką miną i w ogóle…

- Dzięki, Naruto. A teraz naprawdę chcę już cię dotknąć.

- Przepraszam, ale poważnie, kto normalny aż tak się wczuwa w ślinienie swoich palców?

- Uważam, że powinieneś _zamknąć jadaczkę_.

- Haah, cholera… Czemu w ogóle ci na to pozwoliłem?

- Nie zakrywaj oczu, chcę widzieć twoją twarz, gdy robię ci dobrze.

- Sasukeeee!

- Heh. Nie mogę się nadziwić jak można mieć aż tak zakuty łeb. A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, pozwoliłeś mi na to wszystko ponieważ jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Ale to jest takie… żenujące. Mam na myśli świadomość, że coś do mnie masz i… Sasuke?

- Hmmn?

- Dlaczego tak właściwie lubisz mnie w _ten_ sposób? Wiem oczywiście, że jestem prawdziwym ogierem i…

- Marz sobie dalej, idioto.

- Ha. Tak jakbyś w ogóle był w stanie mnie oszukać. Nie waliłbyś sobie konia myśląc o mojej twarzy, gdybyś nie uważał, że jestem pociągający.

- Prawda.

- No i?

- No i co?

- Czemu ty… nnh, cholera, Sasuke, zrób to jeszcze raz… o tak… więc, czemu mnie _lubisz_?

- Bo jesteś prawdziwym ogierem.

- Nie, ja pytam poważnie.

- Cóż, może „ogier" nie jest dokładnie tym określeniem, którego użyłbym do opisu twojej osoby, ale muszę przyznać, że podziwiałem twoje ciało przez lwią część roku.

- …Czułbym się mile połechtany, gdybym nie był nieustannie rozpraszany.

- Wydaje się, że całkiem dobrze radzisz sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją, co jest dziwne zważywszy na częstotliwość z jaką zwykłeś obrażać gejów.

- C-cóż… ponieważ chodzi o ciebie i ja… tak naprawdę nie mogę odmówić, czyż nie? W końcu jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Tylko dlatego, że się przyjaźnimy? Zrobiłbyś mi tę przysługę i pozwolił zabawić się twoim ciałem? Czuję się wyróżniony.

- Tego nie powiedziałem, ja tylko… haah… daj spokój, my po prostu zamierzamy porównać wymiary naszych penisów, tak? Nic więcej.

- Cóż, twardszy już raczej nie będziesz, Naruto.

- Ja… tak. Ty… potrzebujesz jakiejś ręki do pomocy z… z tobą?

- Mam nawet dwie, tak w razie gdybyś nie zauważył, dziękuję bardzo.

- Och. Jasne.

- …Zarozumiały kutas. Dobra, ściągaj…

- Coś nie tak?

- Huh? Och… ja tylko… po prostu…

- Co, nigdy nie wiedziałeś czyjegoś fiuta?

- Cóż, _widziałem_, w szatni i tak dalej, ale… nigdy, jak komuś stanął.

- Właściwie… nie stwardniał mi jeszcze do końca. Um…

- W-więc chcesz żebym… zrobił ci to samo, co ty zrobiłeś mnie?

- Tak. No wiesz, nie wiem w jaki sposób ty robisz sobie dobrze, ale ja robię to właśnie tak.

- Kiedy walisz sobie konia myśląc o mojej twarzy.

- …Właśnie.

- Gdyby nie dość niecodzienna sytuacja w jakiej się właśnie znajdujemy, uznałbym kolor twojej twarzy za wyjątkowo intersujący.

- Zamknij się… nngh…!

- To jest… zupełnie inne od tego, gdy sam się dotykam.

- Unhh… masz absolutną rację. Twoje ręce są cieplejsze od moich.

- Jest ci przyjemnie? Robię to dobrze?

- Czuję się wspaniale… Naru…to…

- Tak. O co zakład, że marzyłeś o takiej sytuacji, Sasuke?

- Racja.

- Auć, nie wbijaj mi paznokci w plecy.

- Wybacz. Mm…

- Ał, nie gryź mnie tak mocno, ja… mm. Tak, właśnie tak.

- Mmn… Twoja skóra jest słona, Naruto.

- To się nazywa pot, debilu.

- Czyżby to był efekt mojego wpływu na ciebie? Aż tak cię podniecam?

- Nie _podniecasz mnie_, patafianie! Każdy mógłby sprawić, że mi stanie dotykając mnie w ten sposób.

- Ale ja jestem facetem. Nie miałeś być przypadkiem heteroseksualny?

- Ja… znamy się od lat, Sasuke. Za dzieciaka kąpaliśmy się razem.

- Tak, ale przestaliśmy gdy weszliśmy w okres dojrzewania. Jesteśmy… ach… jesteśmy nastolatkami, Naruto. Nawet gorzej, nastoletnimi chłopcami. Seks zaprząta nasze myśli przynajmniej przez połowę czasu. Nie uważasz chyba, że dwóch dojrzewających chłopców może bezproblemowo dzielić wannę?

- Tęsknię za dzieciństwem.

- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, to możemy przenieść się do wanny.

- Tutaj jest w porządku.

- Okej.

- Stanął ci w końcu? Ej! Zagadałeś mnie bo chciałeś żebym pieścił cię dłużej, prawda draniu?

- Hn… Dobra, jestem już zwarty i gotowy.

- Przysięgam, że czasami zachowujesz się jak…

- Jak kto?

- Jak… Ugh. Ja pierdolę.

- Heh. Coś nie tak, Naruto?

- Jesteś większy ode mnie, to jest nie tak. Draniu!

- Brzmisz jakbyś mnie o coś obwiniał.

- Dobra, a teraz zetrzyj ten _kołtuński uśmieszek_ ze swojej twarzy. To tylko, czy ja wiem, pół cala.

- Ale to wciąż pół cala i to się liczy. Zwłaszcza, że ty też nie jesteś taki znowu mały.

- Nie, nie jestem. Ugh… Nienawidzę cię.

- Mogę ci to w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić?

- A niby czemu miałbyś to zrobić? I w jaki sposób?

- Gdybym tylko… przesunął nieznacznie moje biodra i zrobił _to_… hnn…

- Co masz na… cholera, Sasuke… kurwa…

- Twój penis jest jeszcze… mm… cieplejszy niż twoja dłoń.

- No shit, Sherlock.* Haah… jesteś tak cholernie twardy…

- To przez ciebie.

- Mówisz to w taki sposób, jakby to było… nnh… coś złego.

- Nie to miałem na myśli, ja… cholera, zrób to jeszcze raz.

- Co?

- Twoja ręka na moich plecach, o tak… _tutaj_… unnh, N-Naruto…

- Czyżbyś był jakąś imitacją kota? Koty… mm… są bardzo wrażliwe na jakikolwiek dotyk przy podstawie ogona. Kurwa, wyglądasz tak… dziewczęco, wyginając się w ten sposób.

- I mówisz to akurat teraz, gdy nasze _penisy_, ocierają się o siebie w najlepsze?

- Ale ty dosłownie… haah… machasz dupskiem w powietrzu, debilu.

- Może i tak, ale teraz lepiej postarajmy się żebyśmy nie zaczęli krzyczeć swoich imion… Kurwa, mocniej…

- Cholera, Sasuke, nie mogę się ruszyć kiedy tak bardzo na mnie napierasz… aah… S-Sasuke!

- Wybacz, Naruto, ale nie dam rady… ja… dochodzę… ja… mmh!

- Co… no kurwa, Sasuke, naprawdę? A co ze mną?

- Haah… Przepraszam. Pomogę ci.

- N-nie, jest w porządku, po prostu pójdę do łazienki…

- Na jakiej podstawie myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę, do kurwy nędzy?

- Może powinieneś użyć ręcznika żeby to wytrzeć zamiast swoich palców, sam wiesz. Cz-czekaj, co ty wyprawiasz…!

- Mnie nie oszukasz, wiem, że lubisz na mokro. Może to nie do końca to co miałeś na myśli, ale działa, czyż nie?

- Och… działa zajebiście… nnh.

- Powiedz mi, Naruto, co masz przed oczami, gdy się masturbujesz?

- Masturbuję się do… haah… _dziewczyn_, idioto. Do… ugh, naprawdę ciężko jest myśleć o cyckach, kiedy gapisz się na mnie w ten sposób!

- A to niby dlaczego?

- Po-ponieważ, jesteś tak cholernie dziewczęcy i ja _wiem_, że jesteś facetem, ale mimo to… i… twoje oczy…

- Moje… oczy?

- Są takie… _cudowne_, aah!

- …Doszedłeś raczej obficie.

- Ja… haah… zazwyczaj tak się dzieje. Może nie aż tak obficie, ale wciąż… cholera.

- Naruto…?

- C-co? Czemu tak dziwnie mi się przyglądasz?

- Czy ty… naprawdę tak myślisz? O moich oczach?

- To znaczy… cóż, j-ja miałem na myśli, że już dawno… zauważyłem… sam nie wiem. Jest coś w sposobie w jaki na mnie patrzysz, to coś jak…

- Jak co?

- Nie jestem pewien, dobra? To… przeraża mnie w pewien sposób, że uważam twoje oczy za piękne. Ale tak, naprawdę tak uważam, masz śliczne oczy, Sasuke.

- …Dziękuję.

- Uch… Sasuke…?

- Tak?

- Czy moglibyśmy, um… nie wspominać o tym nikomu innemu?

- Hn, nie podejrzewałem cię o aż takie zidiocenie. Sądzisz, że pisnę o _tym_ choćby słówko jakiejkolwiek żywej duszy?

- Nie, podejrzewam, że nie. Ale…

- Jesteś zawstydzony.

- N-nie!

- W porządku. Rozumiem.

- Nie, Sasuke, posłuchaj mnie! Spójrz na mnie! _Nie jestem_ zawstydzony. Ja… Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Znaczysz dla mnie bardzo dużo, naprawdę, a to wszystko… sam nie wiem. Nie mam nawet pojęcia jak to nazwać.

- A ja mam.

- Tak? Co masz na myśli, Sasuke? Powiedz mi!

- …Mniejsza o to.

- Ale…

- Miłość! To pierdolona miłość, dobra? Ja… kocham się.

- J-ja… Sasuke…

- Nie przeżywam żadnej burzy hormonów, więc nawet nie próbuj mi niczego takiego wmawiać. I to zaczęło się znacznie wcześniej, długo przez tym jak zacząłem się masturbować myśląc o tobie.

- …Powinienem już iść.

- …Okej.

* * *

_*Ten zwrot jest stosunkowo ciężko przełożyć – można oczywiście bawić się w jakieś "Sherlock, nie pierdol" czy coś takiego, ale zwrot "No shit, Sherlock" powoli wchodzi do mowy potocznej również w języku polskim (a przynajmniej tak się dzieje w moim kręgu znajomych), więc ostatecznie pozostawiłam w wersji oryginalnej, nie chcąc psuć kompozycji._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Od tłumaczki:** Nie jesteście nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie jaką miałam ramę tłumacząc ten rozdział. Ponawiam uwagę, którą zamieściłam przy rozdziale pierwszym – jeśli oczekujecie ambitnego, patetycznego tekstu… odmaszerować! Chciałabym z tego miejsca podziękować **alien **(której chyba nawet nie ma na ffnet, ale nikt nie pytał) za rady odnośnie zapisywania tych… dzikich i nieokrzesanych dialogów. Wydaje mi się, że ten rozdział ładniej ogarnęłam pod tym względem, ale… definitywnie mi się wydaje. Tym niemniej jednak, ja naprawdę się starałam, nawet jeżeli tego za bardzo nie widać, a teraz w duchu „kończ waść, wstydu oszczędź" zamykam kłapaczkę (co nie mam większego sensu, bo piszę na klawiaturze, ale nikt nie pytał) i zapraszam na drugi – ostatni – rozdział i do następnego. Enjoy!_

* * *

- …hej, kretynie.

- S-Sasuke… cześć.

- Mogę wejść? Roztopię się, jak jeszcze chwilę postoję na tym słońcu.

- Jasne, ale w środku wcale nie jest lepiej – moja klima wciąż nawala.

- Mogłem się tego domyślić, gdy zobaczyłem cię paradującego w samych bokserkach. Na szczęście masz chociaż wiatraki.

- Ej, nie powiedziałem, że możesz – Sasuke nie – mógłbyś z łaski swojej, kurwa, nie plądrować mojej lodówki? Nawet nie zaprosiłem cię do środka!

- Cholera, Naruto, twoja lodówka jest tak przeładowana, że ledwo się domyka, ale oczywiście Sprite musiał się skończyć.

- Czy ciebie pogięło do reszty? Skąd niby miałbym wytrzasnąć jakiegokolwiek Sprite'a, skoro ostatnio wychlałeś całe moje zapasy? Dobra, a teraz grzecznie wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego przeprowadzasz najazd na moje mieszkanie zamiast po prostu wynieść się do diabła?

- …moglibyśmy… przejść do twojego pokoju?

- …niech ci będzie. Chodźmy.

- …łał, tu jest posprzątane. To istny cud.

- Zamknij się – ej, draniu, zabieraj swoje dupsko z mojej _poduszki_, ja kładę na niej głowę!

- Gdzie się podziewałeś, Naruto?

- Ja… musiałem załatwić kilka spraw i inne takie.

- Ach tak? Niby co takiego sprawiło, że przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie nie pojawiłeś się w szkole?

- Jakbyś nie zauważył, to posprzątałem całe mieszkanie, musiałem zrobić jakieś zapasy, zachorowałem na kilka dni, no i skończyło się wizytą u lekarza, a potem…

- Doprawdy? To fascynujące, zważywszy na to, iż Kiba powiedział mi, że byłeś na angielskim i matematyce.

- Ja…

- Codziennie.

- Kiba to zakłamana świnia!

- Czyżbyś mnie unikał?

- C – nie!

- Byłeś obecny na wszystkich zajęciach z języka angielskiego i matematyki, ale ani razu nie zaszczyciłeś swoją obecnością lekcji, które masz razem ze mną.

- A może po prostu robię bokami starając się ominąć wszystkie te sprawdziany i terminy oddania zadań domowych, którymi to uraczyli nas nauczyciele? Nie jesteś pieprzonym pępkiem świata!

- No i wydało się, nie miałeś wcale żadnych naglących spraw do załatwienia. Jesteś kłamcą, Naruto. Kłamcą i do tego jeszcze obrzydliwym hipokrytą.

- Jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, to po prostu to zrób. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wysłuchiwać twoich pierdolonych wykładów umoralniających.

- Chciałbym po prostu dowiedzieć się, dlaczego mnie unikasz.

- Ja tylko – po prostu potrzebowałem trochę czasu dla siebie, okej? Widujemy się praktycznie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

- Czy to coś złego?

- Tego nie powiedziałem, ale odrobina dystansu również by nie zaszkodziła!

- Wciąż pijesz do tego co się zdarzyło w zeszłą sobotę?

- …nie.

- Wbrew temu co zdajesz się sądzić, Naruto, nie jestem opóźniony w rozwoju. Jeśli nie zaczniesz w końcu mówić prawdy, możesz równie dobrze nie odzywać się w ogóle.

- No jasne, niby który normalny facet nie miałby zniszczonej psychiki po małej sesji ocierania się kutasami ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem?

- …u mnie w domu jakoś nie miałeś takich oporów.

- To było… prawie jakbym był pijany, czy coś. Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że nie mam szansy na zbawienne zapomnienie o całym zajściu pod wpływem procentów.

- W zasadzie to brzmi całkiem zachęcająco.

- A potem człowieka dopada kac.

- Aha… czyli teraz odchorowujesz kaca?

- To jedno wielkie gówno. Brzydzę się samego siebie, zaczynam kwestionować moją orientację i do tego jeszcze ta pierdolona frustracja seksualna… Jeśli zamierzałeś mnie pogrążyć, to zrobiłeś to zajebiście.

- N-nie – Naruto, naprawdę uważasz, że chciałem cię „pogrążyć"? Powiedz mi, wierzysz, że taki właśnie był mój zamiar?

- Nie do końca, ale może powinieneś czasami pomyśleć, że nie jesteś centrum wszechświata zanim w ogóle wejdziesz w kontakty z innymi ludźmi.

- To ty chciałeś porównać rozmiary naszych pierdolonych penisów! Powinieneś wydedukować potencjalne konsekwencje tego porównywania, zwłaszcza po tym jak przyznałem się, że jestem pedałem!

- Cholera, Sasuke, nie używaj tego słowa…

- Niby czemu? Sam ciągle go używasz. Ponadto taki właśnie jestem, więc czemu, do diabła, miałoby cię to obchodzić? Chyba, że boisz się, że sam powoli stajesz się pedałem?

- Może właśnie tak jest!

- …Naruto?

- Ja… ja nic już nie rozumiem. Niczego, kurwa, nie rozumiem, Sasuke. Śnię o byciu z innym facetem i robi mi się od tego niedobrze!

- Młocie, zachowujesz się jak rasowy homofob. To jeszcze nie koniec świata!

- Puszczaj moje ramię, dupku, nie waż się – mmph-! S-Sas-mmf-!

- Mmh – haah – śmiało, spróbuj mi teraz wmówić, że niczego nie poczułeś.

- Jedynym co poczułem był twój obślizgły język w mojej buzi i nie zamierzam powtarzać tego doświadczenia!

- Czy ty tego nie dostrzegasz, idioto? Jesteś pierdolonym _gejem_! Ogarnij się w końcu i po prostu to przyznaj!

- Nie chcę być żadnym gejem, draniu, zabieraj te łapska!

- Naruto, ty… Dobrze, popatrz. Puszczę cię, ale obiecaj, że mnie wysłuchasz?

- Niech cię piekło pochłonie, ja…

- Zamknij ryj i słuchaj! Zrozumiałeś?

- …

- Ja… tak się składa, że zdaję sobie sprawę przez co właśnie przechodzisz.

- Pfft.

- Mówię poważnie. Myślisz, że sam się prosiłem o mokre sny dotyczące twojego żałosnego tyłka? Oczywiście, że nie, ale nie miałem na to żadnego wpływu. Może to tylko przejściowe, przynajmniej w twoim przypadku. Jest szansa, że ci przejdzie. Wierzyłem w to przeszło rok, ale niestety nic się w tej materii nie zmieniło. Po pewnym czasie… jakoś to zaakceptujesz, w ten czy inny sposób.

- Że niby mam się poddać? Stchórzyć?

- Nie ma czego się bać, Naruto.

- Jestem kurewsko przerażony.

- …Naruto…

- Sasuke, ja – ja w ogóle tego nie łapię, ja – cz-czemu właśnie mnie to spotyka?

- Cii, Naruto… Spójrz na mnie.

- Puść mnie.

- Nie. Popatrz. Dwa tygodnie temu wyznałeś, że podobają ci się moje oczy.

- T-tak.

- Dlaczego? Opowiedz mi o wszystkim.

- Bo – bo… to chyba chodzi o ten kolor. W sensie, że specyficzny odcień. Niby są szare, ale nie do końca, no i jeszcze ta gra świateł. A twoje rzęsy są takie… śliczne. Musiałbym być ślepy na jedno oko, żeby nie dostrzec dumy i pewności siebie gdy na ciebie patrzę, ale mimo to…

- Wszystko to czego nie masz, a chciałbyś mieć.

- …tak, to dość dobre podsumowanie.

- A to co mówiłeś o sposobie w jaki ci się przyglądam?

- Chodzi o to, że – ty… ty patrzysz na mnie tak jakby ci zależało.

- Zależy mi.

- Nikomu nie zależy.

- A co z Iruką?

- Jest nauczycielem, to zupełnie inny rodzaj relacji. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Sasuke. Jedynym… prawdziwym przyjacielem.

- Sakura?

- Cóż, niby racja, ale to dziewczyna i… po prostu jest w tobie coś dziwnego, dobra? Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.

- Czy to dlatego, że…

- Nie zakochałem się!

- …okej. Tak tylko pytam.

- Przepraszam cię, naprawdę, ale… ja nie mogę. Chodzi mi o to, że ja cię kocham – w czysto przyjacielski, platoniczny sposób. Ale…

- Nie musisz nic mówić, rozumiem. Coś wspomniałeś o tym, że śnią ci się faceci?

- P-prawie każdej nocy. W zasadzie każdy sen, który miałem w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodniu, dotyczył ciała jakiegoś mężczyzny albo jego fiuta albo jeszcze…

- I jesteś na dole, czy na górze?

- Co – Sasuke!

- To normalne, racjonalne pytanie. Śnisz o seksie? O samym stosunku? W jakiej pozycji się znajdujesz?

- Ja – ja nie… na dole.

- …chodź tutaj, Naruto.

- Co ty – nie próbuj nawet mnie obejmować, ty – ja – ja…

- Zamknij oczy, Naruto. Weź głęboki oddech. Jestem tutaj dla ciebie.

- …Sasuke…

- Twój puls znowu wariuje. Spróbuj się zrelaksować.

- S-Sasuke… boję się…

- Cii… nie masz czego się bać, po prostu to z siebie wyrzuć.

- Nie zamierzam się tutaj rozklejać, ty debilu.

- Nie twierdziłem, że to zrobisz. Oddychaj głęboko…

- …

- Właśnie o to mi chodziło. Uspokoiłeś się trochę?

- Tak…

- Zastanów się, nie może być aż tak źle. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przyśniło mi się, że jestem na dole w ten sposób, myślałem, że nie wstanę już z łóżka. Wtedy odbierałem to jako utratę całej męskości.

- A… a co jeśli…

- Właśnie o to chodzi. Co jeśli to ci się spodobało? To jest chyba najbardziej przerażające z tego wszystkiego, czyż nie?

- Dokładnie.

- Czerpanie z tego radości nie jest wcale czymś złym. Jeśli to rzeczywiście było przyjemne, nie ma czego się wstydzić.

- Sasuke, jesteś…

- Tak, Naruto?

- Jesteś prawiczkiem… prawda?

- Tak jakbyś nie wiedział.

- Chyba tak… tylko się upewniałem. Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby nie patrzeć mogłeś kogoś zaliczyć podczas mojej nieobecności.

- Hah. Idiota.

- A ty… w twoich snach – częściej jesteś na dole, czy na górze?

- W zasadzie to chyba po równo.

- Jesteśmy… najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

- Jesteśmy kimś więcej, Naruto.

- Wiem o tym.

- I moje nieodwzajemnione uczucie niczego w tej kwestii nie zmienia, nie naprawdę.

- Um, ja… chyba nie do końca tak to sobie wyobrażałem… kurwa, zupełnie inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem.

- Co sobie inaczej wyobrażałeś?

- …m-mój pierwszy raz. Ja pierdolę… dobra, w ten sposób niczego nie załatwimy.

- Naru…

- Sasuke, chciałbyś uprawiać ze mną seks?

- Co – ja…

- To mój pierwszy… chciałbym żebyś ty był tym pierwszym. Wszystko dobrze?

- …d-dobrze to eufemizm roku, lepiej niż dobrze. Nigdy nie robiłem sobie nadziei na coś takiego. Ja… z najwyższą przyjemnością.

- Dzięki… Sasuke. Aha, jeszcze jedna sprawa… nie wiem, czy to nie będzie za dużo jak na pierwszy raz, ale chyba… chciałbym być na dole. Z tobą na górze, myślę, że dam jakoś radę.

- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz.

- Tak – chcę. Uch, gdzieś tutaj powinienem mieć jakiś lubrykant, sam wiesz, używałem go do masturbacji. O, tutaj.

- To dobrze, bez niego się nie obejdzie. A teraz… pocałuj mnie…

- Mmh…

- Mm… Zamknij oczy, Naruto.

- Czemu?

- Po prostu… wczuj się.

- Mm… Cholera, Sasuke, zachowujesz się jakbyś już wielokrotnie to robił…

- Nie, to chyba dlatego, że – mmn – śniłem o tym wystarczająco wiele razy i teraz po prostu wiem czego chcę.

- Ale skąd możesz wiedzieć kiedy – aach – kiedy mi jest przyjemnie? Gdzie i kiedy nauczyłeś się tak posługiwać zębami i – j-językiem! O matko, twój język…

- Nie uczyłem się. Ale twoje reakcje na moje poczynania są dość jednoznaczne.

- Mm, ja… och… Sasuke, pewnie zabijesz mnie za to, że ci przerwałem, ale… mm… mogę zdjąć z ciebie koszulkę?

- Jasne – daj spokój, idioto, po prostu rzuć ją gdzieś na podłogę. Nie musisz mnie o wszystko pytać, wykaż się inicjatywą.

- Sasuke, to chyba nie jest najlepsza pora na – nngh!

- Twoje sutki stwardniały. Zważywszy na temperaturę w pomieszczeniu, zimno raczej nie miało z tym za wiele wspólnego…

- No shit, Sherlock, w pokoju jest tak gorąco jak we wnętrzu jakiegoś wulkanu, czy coś.

- To dlatego, że ty jesteś w pokoju, czy tak?

- Heh… Mmh… Cóż, przynajmniej nie szczędzisz mi komplementów.

- Niby co miałoby stanąć mi na przeszkodzie w zasypywaniu osoby, którą kocham komplementami i okazywania jej uwielb – nngh!

- Może to, chuju, że na co dzień wręcz promieniujesz dumą i samozadowoleniem i raczej nie jesteś typem osoby, która będzie się przed kimś czołgać. A skoro już o kutasach mowa, chyba mi staje…

- To akurat twoja wina, wszystko dlatego, że wyglądasz tak – aach – kurewsko rozpustnie.

- Mówisz jakby było to coś złego. Naprawdę, Sasuke, mógłbyś już dać sobie spokój z tą lingwistykuuurwa…

- Najwyraźniej nie tylko ja powinienem zastosować się do tej rady.

- Cały czas mnie dotykasz i ja – mm – kto nie skorzystałby z takiej okazji?

- Lubisz, kiedy dotykam cię w ten sposób?

- T-tak. Nngh – mocniej…

- Postarałbyś się jeszcze nie dochodzić. Tak czy inaczej, zamierzam się z tobą pieprzyć niezależnie od tego, czy ci się to spodoba.

- S-Sauke! To nasz pierwszy raz!

- …wybacz. Dobra, ściągaj te bokserki.

- Co? Ale ty wciąż masz na sobie dżinsy i w ogóle jesteś kompletnie ubrany! Pozwól mi to…

- Haah – nie napieraj w ten sposób, to jest – nngh.

- Rozporek ci się zaciął, nie mogę – no kurwa, co ty właściwie próbujesz zrobić, chcesz mi wyssać krew? Okej, udało się.

- Heh… Naruto, podniecają cię wampiry?

- Co? Nie, raczej nie. A ciebie tak?

- Cóż, ja… mogę mieć pewien fetysz bliżej związany z szyją…

- Właściwie to mogłem się domyślić wcześniej – ej, co robisz?

- Raczej nie będziemy mogli się pieprzyć, jeśli wciąż będziesz miał na sobie bokserki. Rozsuń nogi.

- Um… Sasuke?

- Co znowu?

- Wiesz… nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałem sobie niczego wsadzać.

- … postaram się być delikatny, obiecuję. Jak zaboli za mocno daj znać, okej?

- O-okej. Sasuke, czy ty kiedykolwiek – eep!

- Czy ja kiedykolwiek co?

- Kiedykolwiek – aach, kurwa…

- Czyżbym cię rozpraszał?

- Tak, właściwie to jakoś ciężko mi zebrać myśli kiedy – ooch – ocierasz się o mnie w ten sposób…

- Przyjemne doświadczenie, nieprawdaż? O co chciałeś mnie zapytać? Masz okazję zrobić to teraz, wykorzystaj ją, bo potem mogę ci nie pozwolić.

- To nie fair! Czekaj, czekaj, nie… Sasuke, kontynuuj! Proszę?

- Heh.

- Chciałem zapytać, czy próbowałeś coś sobie wsadzać, ten…

- Naturalnie.

- Dobra, więc przynajmniej jeden z nas ma w tym jakieś doświadczenie. Chociaż trochę dziwnie jest o tym słuchać.

- Mogę zacząć wkładać palce do środka?

- …t-tak, ale powoli, dobrze?

- Oczywiście. Rozluźnij się, Naruto.

- Mm, to jest takie… dziwne. Chodzi mi o to, że… raczej nie powinno się tam niczego wpychać, a już w szczególności czegoś co się rusza, ale… to całkiem przyjemne…

- Gotowy na drugi palec?

- Skoro tak. Śmiało, Sasuke, ja – naprawdę nie jest tak źle, ale – aach!

- Nie spinaj się, Naruto, tylko wszystko utrudniasz.

- Prze-przepraszam, nie robię tego specjalnie, przysięgam! Po prostu… sposób w jaki mnie rozciągasz… aach, Sasuke…

- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale mój penis jest znacznie większy od trzech palców. Jeśli nie będziesz rozluźniony…

- Dobra, zapamiętałem! Nie musisz mi ciągle o tym przypominać – nnnh!

- Skoro już jesteśmy przy przypominaniu o pewnych istotnych kwestiach…*

- Haah – co to, kurwa, było?

- Naprawdę się nie zorientowałeś, Naruto?

- No przepraszam, ale nie robiłem jakichś badań w dziedzinie gejowskiego seksu, zboku!

- To się nazywa prostata. Wspaniałe miejsce do stymulacji… raczej przyjemnie się to odczuwa.

- Bez jaj – ugh – skończyłeś już?

- Czyżbyśmy się niecierpliwili?

- Zapytaj ponownie, najlepiej wtedy kiedy sam nie będziesz na granicy orgazmu, draniu.

- Ha. Touché. Czy… na pewno jesteś już gotowy? Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

- Ja… dzięki, Sasuke. Chyba… jestem gotowy.

- Okej. Wetrę jeszcze tutaj i – mmn…

- Z łaski swojej przestać robić sobie dobrze i zerżnij mnie w końcu!

- Wy-wybacz, Naruo – wyglądasz tak cholernie _seksownie_ – nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę miał okazję… Kocham cię, Naruto.

- …no dalej.

- Oddychaj głęboko i pamiętaj o rozluźnieniu mięśni. Zrobię to powoli.

- Nngh – kurwa, twój fiut jest tak gorący…

- Bo spłynęła do niego prawie cała krew, idioto, nie powinno cię to dziwić.

- Biorąc pod uwagę tempo bicia twojego serca – haa…

- Cii… uspokój się, Naruto. Jesteś za bardzo spięty.

- B-boli… Sa-aah… ał… S-Sasuke, to…

- Przestań, Naruto. Nie jestem w stanie nawet się wycofać, kiedy zaciskasz mięśnie tak mocno.

- Nie – nie rób tego…

- Ale przecież…

- Nie przestawaj. Poradzę sobie. Proszę, Sasuke.

- Mmh, ale wyluzuj, Naruto. Oddychaj, weź głęboki wdech. Możesz uszkodzić nas obu jeśli się w końcu nie rozluźnisz.

- Próbuję, próbuję, ale to jest – ooch…

- Dokładnie tak, teraz lepiej?

- Tak, skąd wiedziałeś?

- Skąd wiedziałem, że lubisz, gdy ktoś bawi się twoimi włosami? Robię to od lat, tak w razie gdybyś zapomniał, młocie. Nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak dobry w ukrywaniu swoich prawdziwych emocji, jak myślisz, że jesteś.

- Mm, aach – cholera, Sasuke, zmieściłeś się już cały?

- Tak. Kurwa, jesteś taki ciasny… Mogę zacząć się poruszać?

- Och tak, proszę, zrób to. Ja – haah – co to za wspaniałe uczucie…

- To dobrze – nnh – cieszę się z tego. Naruto…

- Co?

- Kocham cię.

- Ja – aaach…

- Kocham cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, Naruto. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim – nnh. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz… jak bardzo mi cię brakowało przez te dwa tygodnie, jak strasznie mi się one dłużyły… tak cholernie chciałem ci okazać jak bardzo cię kocham, pokazać wszystko co czuję…

- S-Sasuke… proszę…

- Przepraszam za te wszystkie razy kiedy cię zraniłem i kiedy z mojej winy poczułeś się zmieszany. Ty nie – aach – gniewasz się na mnie za tamtą sytuację, prawda?

- Niby jak mógłbym się o to gniewać, kiedy sprawiasz, że czuję się tak – _dobrze_…

- Naruto?

- Właśnie tam, zrób to ponownie – och tak – kurwa, nie przestawaj…

- Cholera, zaraz dojdziesz, a ja – ja też już długo nie wytrzymam… N-Naruto…

- Ty też? Nawet się jeszcze nie dotknąłem, nie sądziłem, że… aaach! Kurwa – cholera – wciąż masz lubrykant na dłoni, to jest jak – nngh!

- No dalej, Naruto – dojdź dla mnie – popatrz na mnie, spójrz w moje oczy.

- S-Sasuke…

- Kocham się, Naruto.

- Cholera, dłużej już nie wytrzymam – aaach!

- O ja pierdolę – kurwa, znowu mnie zgniatasz – czekaj, n-nie gryź mnie w szyję, bo inaczej ja – _hnnn_!

- Haah… Sasu… ke – ał, a teraz się zabieraj.

- Przepraszam, Naruto, doszedłem w tobie…

- Ten – w porządku, ja tylko – cholera, mogę to wyczuć…

- …heh…

- Masz natychmiast przestać się śmiać! Niby co w tym jest takiego śmiesznego?! Sasukeeee!

- Prze-przepraszam, znowu, po prostu… Naruto… tak bardzo cię kocham…

- Ja – ja…

- Nie czujesz tego samego, prawda?

- Sasuke, ja…

- To… w porządku. Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć.

- Sas-!

- Dziękuję ci, Naruto. Za wszystko.

- N-nie – nawet się nie waż teraz płakać! Ja – Sasuke, proszę nie…

- Wszystko okej, na-naprawdę, ja tylko…

- Sasuke!

- Nie ściskaj mnie tak mocno, to – to boli…

- Wybacz mi, Sasuke, nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić.

- To w takim razie mnie puść.

- Nie dałeś mi nawet dojść do słowa, zupełnie nie o to mi chodziło. Ja – wydaje mi się, że… też cię kocham.

- C-co? Niby co przez to rozumiesz? Nie może ci się wydawać, kochasz kogoś, albo go nie kochasz. Nie oczekuję od ciebie żadnych deklaracji i nie chcę, żebyś wyznawał mi coś co jest kłamstwem, tylko dlatego żebym poczuł się lepiej.

- Nie, teraz ty mnie posłuchaj. Ja… nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie kochałem, nie naprawdę. Nie wiem co to do końca znaczy i jakie są tego konsekwencje, ani tym bardziej co właściwie powinienem w związku z tym czuć. Ale prawdą jest, że znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny na całym pieprzonym świecie. Pokuszę się o stwierdzenie, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. I chyba… chyba o to chodzi w miłości.

- …tak. Zgadzam się z tobą.

- Gdzie nauczyłeś się czym jest miłość, Sasuke?

- Ja… nawet nie wiem. Sądzę, że każdy definiuje „miłość" w inny sposób. Żywiłem do ciebie jakieś uczucia, na długo zanim nazwałem je w jakikolwiek sposób. Jedno proste słowo to za mało aby zobrazować to wszystko należycie.

- Sasuke?

- Tak?

- Mogę ci coś wyznać?

- Oczywiście.

- Wtedy – kiedy przyznałem ci się do snów uwzględniających stosunki homoseksualne. Zapytałeś mnie, czy śnią mi się faceci… nie odpowiedziałem ci wtedy, więc pozwól, że zrobię to teraz. Cóż, technicznie – nie.

- Ale przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że…

- Żeby być dokładnym, śniłem o facecie. _Jednym_. Tylko jednym – i zawsze o tym samym.

- … o kim?

- Przecież wiesz.

- Powiedz jego imię.

- …Sasuke.

* * *

**KONIEC.**

_*Tutaj występuje pewna nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów._

_"I know that! You don't have to rub it innnn—!"_  
_"Speaking of rubbing…"_

_„Rub in" jest to dość popularny idiom i znaczy mniej więcej tyle co „wywlekać coś komuć/dręczyć kogoś czymś/nieustannie przypominać", ale jednocześnie „rubbing" to po prostu „wcieranie/nacieranie" – w tym wypadku oczywista aluzja do lubrykantu. Zrobiłam co mogłam, naprawdę._


End file.
